earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Adakroul
Adakroul (add-a-cruel) Faction=Horde Guild=Scientia Quod Vire Vis Class=Shaman Race=Troll Gender=Male Age=Young, just coming into adulthood Height=Dis tall mon Weight=Average troll weight Hair=Twilight blue Eyes=Ya me have eyes Skin=Blueish with a slight purple tinge Alignment=Enviromentalist, Good =Physical Description= This blue skinned and blue haired troll blends in and stays somwhat invisable because he looks like every other troll. =Personality= Due to his youth, Adakroul is a very curious person and loves to explore which may have a lot to do with his childhood. Normally a very friendly person, Ad will go beserk if he finds anyone harming nature or innocent creatures. As long as he is learning or exploring you can get this troll to do just about everything, within his code of ethics =History= One day while travelling with his nomadic parents, Adakroul got a little currious about some of the area's wildlife and wanted to get a closer look. His parents decided to set up a campfire and cook lunch while they gave Ad a chance to look around. While exploring he came upon a strange looking creature and decided to follow it. Being so absorbed by the creature, Ad did not realize just how far he had gone. Lost with no sense of direction, the troll was forced to find food in the wilderness, but berries could last him only so long. Soon he was forced to hunt for food, and to show the proper respects for what he had to hunt, he soon began to skin his kills and turn thier pelts into clothing and armor. Having no sense of time in the wild, Adakroul could not tell if it was one year or five since he saw or heard from anything that walked on two legs other then a pissed bear. A strange noise came from an area of trees that, come to think of it, Ad didn't think he had explored yet. When he found the sorce of the noise he was furrious with rage when he beheld crews of goblins with machines cutting down the trees and there were dwarves shooting guns off and killing any animal that ran from the machines. Adakroul had to kill them all, but needed a better plan then just charging in there. So from the woods he stalked the goblins, then his eyes gave him another nightmere, there were people working for the goblins, not just dwarves but humans and gnomes too. But worse, there were orcs working for them as well! The orcs could be slaves, but that didn't matter. Thinking back to the teachings of one of his uncles, Ad started using the elements to scare off the workers, lighting here, flood there...soon the nature's defillers began to think the land itself was fighting them off. After the foul evil was gone, the troll turned his attention to healing the lands and the creatures. Adakroul does tour the odd town here and there but it is normally for supplies, he much prefers staying lost on the woods now. Category:Characters